


That Wet Dog Smell

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Fics for Fans [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Body odor, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Drinking Piss, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Fur Suits, Futanari, High School, Loss of Virginity, Mindbreak, Missionary Position, No Refractory Period, Omorashi, Other, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Smegma, Sweat, Uncircumcised Penis, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, belly bulge, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Everyone knows that Tiffany, the Branson Beagles' mascot, is an unhygienic futa freak. Lindsay, the captain of the cheerleading squad, knows this especially well. Lindsay wants absolutely nothing to do with Tiffany until a little accident forces the two of them together. With Tiffany holding humiliating blackmail over Lindsay's head, Lindsay has no choice but to spend the summer with her enemy...and service her every sexual need.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Fics for Fans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/853276
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	That Wet Dog Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This past semester at college was incredibly difficult and kind of wore me down, but I'm here to kick off my hopefully super productive Winter Break with this fic. This fic is brought to you by a brand new commissioner of mine, DucTape on Hentai-Foundry! This is actually my first commissioned original work and the first time I'm posting any original content on AO3, so let me know what you think! This is also the first time I've written a futa character, so if there is anything off about my descriptions or the way I tagged this fic, please let me know. With all that said, I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Normally, this is the part where I plug my Tumblr, but after the whole NSFW ban that happened, I've decided to pretty much abandon my blog. It's still there if you'd like to browse it, and I may return to it at some point in the future, but for now it's pretty inactive. Same goes for my writing blog as well. I can be found at yaoiobessedwrites and supahimagery respectively.
> 
> If you'd like to keep up with me now, please follow my new Twitter which is @SSHollow13!
> 
> I am still accepting requests on my Twitter as long as they are under 1,000 words. For anything larger, please check out the pinned tweet on my profile or send me an email at superimageryyy@gmail.com. If you have any questions about my writing or want to see something specific, email me at the previous address or send me a message on Twitter. I promise I don't bite!
> 
> Now, let's get this thing started~!

“Let’s give it up for the Branson Beagles’ own mascot, Buddy!” 

A loud and uncouth snicker escaped one of the cheerleaders standing on the sidelines as the announcer gave the cue for the football team’s mascot to come barreling out. Her snicker was drowned out by the sudden swell of the crowd in the bleachers behind her, who were obviously rabid fans of the Branson Beagles as many of them were family members of the players and cheerleaders. Another cheerleader released a rather unladylike snort as Buddy made their appearance from underneath the bleachers. In order to tease and further hype up the already rowdy crowd, Buddy stuck their backside out from under the bleachers first, wiggling to wag their tail. The crowd uproared in delight, and they all heard one particularly boisterous man demand that Buddy come out onto the field already. Done with the teasing, Buddy slowly made their way out onto the field, waving their massive paws at as many fans as they could. 

“That’s fuckin’ Tiffany in there, right?” one of the girls asked their cheer captain, Lindsay, who scowled at the mere mention of the annoying girl inside the fursuit. “That futa freak?” 

Lindsay growled under her breath as her arms came up to cross over her chest, supporting her rather perky breasts that looked like they were about to explode out of her tiny cheer uniform. Her brows furrowed and she bared her teeth at the otherwise enthusiastic mascot frolicking about the football field to the tune of “We Will Rock You”. 

“Yes, Candy, as a matter of fact that _is_ Tiffany in there. I’d rather not be reminded of that though. We’ve been having such a good time today. I don’t want that abomination to ruin it.” 

Knowing that Lindsay could kick them off the squad with so much as a snap of her fingers, the rest of the cheerleaders chose to keep their mouths shut even though they were all dying to talk shit about the girl in the fursuit. Lindsay turned her back to the little cretin. She then walked over to the benches to pull her compact mirror and lipstick out of her purse, wanting to redo her fading makeup before halftime finished. As Lindsay reapplied her makeup, the rest of the squad watched Buddy dance and hop around the field, jokingly punching some of the football players with their soft paws as they made their way around. The cheerleaders looked on in disdain with their hands on their hips and lips curled. However, their expressions deflated when Buddy’s comically wide black eyes landed on them. 

When they noticed that Buddy was heading in their direction a few of them let out tiny squeaks and immediately covered their noses with their hands. Reluctantly, seeing as the crowd was goading them on, they raised their free arms to wave their pom poms as Buddy passed them by, Buddy’s horrible and gag-inducing stench wafting after them. One of the girls accidentally inhaled it and began to dry heave from the rancid odor. Lindsay was still over at the bench applying her lipstick, so she didn’t realize that Buddy had their sights locked on her. The squad wanted to warn their captain of her impending doom, but they didn’t want to uncover their mouths and risk becoming incapitated from Buddy’s atrociously sweaty smell. 

Lindsay was putting on the last bit of her lipstick when she saw a shadow come over her compact mirror. She raised a brow, but she noticed that dreadful musk first before she even saw a hair of Buddy in her mirror. Instantly, she gagged and bent forward to support herself on the bench. Her eyes became watery as that stench engulfed her, assaulting her senses on all levels. She had had to deal with Tiffany’s pungent odor the entire school year since she became captain of the cheerleading squad, but no matter how many times she got a whiff of it, she never grew used to the sharp musk. Sure, anyone who had to wear that suffocating fursuit out onto the blistering field would sweat up a storm, but it didn’t help that Tiffany herself already stuck as she seemed to despise bathing. Her stench was only amplified by the disgusting mascot suit, and it was harsh enough to make Lindsay dizzy. 

She couldn’t do anything to fight back as Buddy placed a heavy damp paw on her hip and began to pretend to ride her seeing as her ass was up in the air from where she had bent over to support herself on the bench. Buddy threw their free paw up into the air and pretended to swing a lasso above them as they rolled and thrusted their own hips, so close to actually grinding up against Lindsay’s ass. The crowd was absolutely loving it despite how sick to her stomach Lindsay felt. They whooped and hollered, believing Lindsay was having a fun time goofing around with the mascot. Buddy even tapped their feet along to the last chords of the song, going the extra mile to please the crowd so they would cheer even harder for the home team. Lindsay could feel the heat radiating off of Buddy, which only added to the intense funk that she was inhaling. By the time the song had ended and Buddy moved away from her, Lindsay was a little green in the face. 

The other members of the squad didn’t dare to move their hands from their noses until Buddy was almost halfway back to the bleacher entrance at which point they all uncovered their faces and took in deep breaths of fresh air. A chorus of “Lindsay!” escaped them as they all rushed over to check on their captain who hadn’t moved from her spot bent over the bench. Lindsay was attempting to steady her stomach and will away her urge to vomit when her squad surrounded her. She groaned as that intoxicating odor finally diffused from the air around her and she could breathe properly again. Her legs trembled underneath her and just as she was about to collapse a few girls caught up and helped her stand to her feet. A low and deep growl built up in her chest, and she jerked forward from the girls’ arms as she bellowed, “Tiffany, you little bitch! I’ll fuck you up for this!”

But, the crowd was too loud for anyone to hear Lindsay’s shriek, her complaints being drowned out by the love and passion the fans held for their favorite mascot, Buddy. 

* * *

“Fuck, I really have to piss,” Lindsay mumbled to herself afer she had finally dismissed the rest of the squad once the game had finished (two to nothing with the Branson Beagles taking home the championship). Normally, especially after being assaulted by Buddy, Lindsay would sneak away to the bathroom during one of their breaks, but since this had been the championship game and the Beagles had been winning, she hadn’t gotten a chance to relieve herself since halftime. The pressure in her bladder had been mounting steadily as the game drew to a close, and she had been practically dancing in place when she had dismissed the rest of her squad just a few minutes prior. She was so close to the locker room toilet, but she was worried she wasn’t going to make it at this rate. 

She bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to increase her pace, but the faster she walked, the heavier her bladder became. It felt like it was going to burst at any moment, and a quiet whimper escaped her as she saw the door to the locker room up ahead. She could make it...She could make it! Her tiny skirt swayed in time with her large cheerleading duffle bag over her shoulder. Clenching her thighs together as tightly as she could, she made her way into the empty locker room, but a tingle coursed its way down her spine. She gasped as she felt a small spurt of her piss wet her underwear. Her instincts kicked in at the last second, halting the floodgates for a brief moment. She dared not move in fear of wetting herself on the pristine locker room tile. 

However, the longer she stood there, the more pressing her issue became. Yet, she knew if she took a step that it would be over for her. Her eyes scanned the locker room. She knew that the rest of the squad had already left the field, eager to get home for dinner. This was the girls’ locker room, so none of the jocks would be down here. The realization hit her like a brick.

 _She was alone_. 

Whining in the back of her throat, heat prickled underneath her cheeks. Was she really going to..? She had to go _so_ fucking bad and there was no one here to see her. She’d be sure to clean up every last trace of her mess, and thankfully she had brought an extra pair of panties with her seeing as hers were always drenched with sweat at the end of a game. Her mind made up, Lindsay flung her duffle bag to the side, making sure to keep it out of harm’s way. She took a deep breath in and then slowly spread her legs as far apart as she could. Another whimper left her mouth as she grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it up, not wanting it to get wet either. Satisfied that she was ready, she released the tension in her body. Her frame relaxed and with that her urethra gladly opened and her bladder began to empty. 

A tiny moan tumbled past Lindsay’s lips as she felt her hot piss begin to gush out of her. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she said she needed to _go_. The fabric of her panties was far too thin to hold up against her mighty stream. The bottom of her white underwear became soaked with urine and then her stream was cascading down onto the hard tile below. It made a twinkling sound when it hit the floor, adding to the faint hiss it made coming out from her urethra. The pressure that Lindsay had felt instantly disappeared leaving her feeling positively sated. The warmth of her piss engulfed her crotch, stimulating her clit, and causing her to shudder. She felt herself becoming horny as the relief she felt from emptying her bladder almost felt orgasmic in and of itself. 

“Ooo fuck,” she moaned rather loudly, surprised by the fact that her stream of piss had yet to die down. A puddle was quickly growing underneath her. It was only slightly tinged with yellow seeing as she had drunk so much water on the field to stay hydrated. She was going to have a huge mess to clean up…

Feeling extra frisky thanks to her pulsing clit, Lindsay decided to snake a hand down towards her damp panties. While still pissing, she gingerly began to rub at her clothed clit, loving the feeling of being such an utter wreck; she knew she’d be absolutely humiliated if anyone were to see her in such a position. 

“Ah! God, this feels so good,” she mumbled as she continued to mash and squeeze her own clit. 

At last, her stream began to dwindle, her bladder completely empty now. It was hard for Lindsay to tell when exactly she had stopped pissing considering how wet her panties were. But at some point, the twinkling on the tile had turned to heavy plops as her underwear dripped its excess. Panting, Lindsay released her clit and then shoved her whole hand down over her pussy to feel how thoroughly soaked she was. Her hand became covered in her own urine, and the sensation was so pleasant that she decided to squeeze her mound through the fabric, effectively wringing out her panties and causing even more leftover piss to fall to the floor. The starch and sharp scent of her piss at last wafted up to her and caused her nose to wrinkle. 

For a moment, Lindsay felt like she was on cloud nine. It felt so good to indulge in something so dirty, but Lindsay’s bubble of euphoria was soon abruptly popped as she heard a faint sound.

_The shudder of a camera…_

Lindsay whipped her head to the side with a dark red blush on her face. Her crystal blue eyes widened immensely as she stared into Buddy’s own beady black eyes, noticing the iPhone in their hand that was pointing directly at her. 

* * *

Buddy had not only taken a few vulgar snapshots of her masturbating after wetting herself, but the damn dog had also gotten her entire accident on video, which Buddy had happily shown her. She had always known that Tiffany was weird and a major freak, but she never thought that she would stoop _this_ low. Tiffany knew that Lindsay’s reputation meant everything to her, so having a video of her pissing herself in the locker room and _moaning_ about it spread throughout the school would utterly devaste the cheer captain. Tiffany _knew_ this and so the manipulative bitch blackmailed her: she wouldn’t send the video to anyone so long as Lindsay stayed with Tiffany for the entire summer and serviced her every sexual need. 

What choice did Lindsay honestly have?

Of course, her parents didn’t seem to mind that she would be staying with a “friend” all summer, and Tiffany’s parents were apparently gone on a business trip for the duration of the summer, which left the two of them all to themselves for three...Solid. _Months_. 

As Lindsay made her way to the edge of the path that led to Tiffany’s front door (she was disgusted by the fact that the freak only lived two blocks away from her), her rolling pink luggage skidding to a halt behind her, her stomach dropped. On the outside, Tiffany’s place looked like any of the other neat little houses in the small suburb, but Lindsay knew that the house was harboring something dark and smelly within. She wondered if Tiffany’s house would stink as bad she did. She shook her head to dispel her negative thoughts. She was stuck in this situation, so there was no use making it worse for herself. It was either this or having the whole school watch as she wet herself and eagerly got off to it…

With a sigh, she made her way up to the front steps and knocked on the door. The moment it opened Lindsay felt queasy. The beautiful fresh air that she had been breathing became corrupted as the disgusting filth of the house was unleashed. She gagged in the back of her throat, her eyes squinting, only barely registering Tiffany in front of her...who was still wearing the damn sweaty fursuit minus the head. Lindsay coughed and waved one of her hands in front of her face to try and diffuse the stench. Tiffany only smiled at her and it was then that she noticed that she had only seen the girl outside of the suit a handful of times. She took a second to admire her short and choppy black hair, Tiffany’s bangs almost completely blocking her brown eyes. Her skin was pale, but her lips were red and full. If Tiffany would actually show any regard for her own personal hygiene, then Lindsay might have even called her _pretty_. 

“Welcome home, Lindsay! I made sure to get everything prepared for your arrival, so please come in,” Tiffany said and stepped back to usher Lindsay inside. 

Reluctantly, Lindsay made her way inside Tiffany’s house, the stench so intense that she swore she could see little stinky fumes in the air like heat waves. While she gagged and sputtered at first, _somehow_ her nose began to adjust to the constant toxicity of her environment, and she slowly began to be able to breathe again; though, a shudder sometimes racked her spine or one of her limbs twitched at the odor. 

“I’m so glad you’re here! No one ever visits me...But, we’re going to have so much fun this summer!” A wide grin spread across Tiffany’s face and she seemed to be buzzing with excitement. “Let’s get started, shall we?” 

Lindsay gulped, not at all prepared for the second half of their “agreement”. Truth be told, she was still a virgin and she sincerely hoped that goddamn Tiffany wouldn’t be the one to take her virginity from her. She watched as Tiffany spun around, and there sitting in the seat of a plush recliner was Buddy’s head. Lindsay felt like she was in some kind of sick horror movie as Tiffany picked up the head and eased it back on. Proud of herself and happy to be Buddy again, she placed her paws on her hips and stuck out one leg. “Ta-da!” 

Lindsay had her arms crossed over her chest. Her chin was jutting out from the small pout on her face as she eyed up Tiffany. She seemed to be awaiting Lindsay’s response, so reluctantly she said in the flattest tone she could possibly muster, “Yay?” But, that didn’t appear to matter to Tiffany who gladly clapped her paws together and tilted her head at Lindsay’s pseudo-praise. 

“I just love being Buddy!” Tiffany’s voice was now muffled by the mascot’s head. “When I’m Buddy instead of Tiffany, people actually like me. Besides, it’s fun to be a dog.” An uncharacteristically high-pitched giggle escaped Tiffany, a sound that Lindsay had never heard come from her before. She shivered. But, Tiffany wasn’t finished. She brought her paws up together to her chest and began wiggling her butt so that her faux tail would wag. She tilted her head all the way back and let out an animalistic howl that sounded far too real to Lindsay. “Awoo!” she cried as one of her feet started to tap at the floor impatiently. Then, those beady eyes were once more focused on her. “And y’know, dogs get _really_ horny _really_ fast.”

At that, Lindsay’s face paled. Her throat clogged up like she had swallowed something whole. Her entire body was on edge as Tiffany approached her. 

“You’re making me _awfully_ horny right now, Lindsay,” she whispered, her voice barely audible thanks to the mascot head. 

Despite her growing terror and regret for even getting herself into this situation, Lindsay remained firm before Tiffany. She wasn’t going to let this little freak get the best of her. She was much stronger than that. Sure, Lindsay would do her bidding, but she had never agreed that she wouldn’t complain or struggle the whole nine yards. Lindsay huffed and stared Tiffany down head-on. 

“I make a lot of people horny,” she countered, trying not to fidget in place. “Is there something you want me to _do_ about that?” 

Tiffany yipped right in Lindsay’s face, practically jumping for joy at her cold words. That pit in the bottom of her stomach continued to make itself known. 

“Of course, I want you to do something about it, Lindsay! That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” 

There was no snappy comeback ripe on the tip of her tongue, so the two of them stood in awkward silence in the middle of the living room for a moment, which only wound Lindsay up further as she anticipated what this crazy bitch would make her do first. Finally, Tiffany moved one of her paws down to her groin, and Lindsay’s eyes followed the movement while her heartbeat picked up its pace, almost thundering in her head. To her utter shock, there was a perfectly hidden zipper nestled in between Buddy’s fur right above their crotch. Ever so slowly, Tiffany pulled it down, the sound of it echoing against the walls. 

“Little modification of my own,” Tiffany positively cooed, and Lindsay couldn’t stop the gasp that tumbled out of her mouth as Tiffany’s well-hung uncircumcised cock popped out of its confinement. 

Lindsay’s eyes widened as she took in how massive Tiffany actually was. She had never seen a dick before in real life, though she had watched plenty of porn. If she had to guess, she would have assumed that Tiffany would have starred in a video titled, “Absolutely Huge Futa Freak Pounds Tight Virgin Pussy”. Did that make her the virgin then? She shuffled her heels as a pleasant warmth spread up her frame. Her clit was starting to harden in between her lips, buzzing away as if begging for attention already. A fiery blush encompassed her face as she recognized her own arousal. It wasn’t like she was a virgin by choice. She had tried many a time to get one of the jocks to look her way, but they were all already spoken for or simply didn’t care. But, Tiffany seemed maniler than any of them, even more so than the dazzling six foot three quarterback himself who she had relentlessly pursued most recently. Would this at last be her chance to feel a cock—

Abruptly, she closed her eyes and forced her own whimper back down. No, there was no way she could enjoy being with Tiffany of all people no matter how big her cock was! Another whiff of the putrid air around her, made even worse by being so close to Tiffany, brought Lindsay back to the moment at hand. Tiffany was a disgusting and manipulative freak, and she wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of turning her into her little bitch. She steeled herself, forcing her eyes away from Tiffany’s large member and back up to meet Buddy’s gaze. 

Tiffany reached her paw down and gripped her own shaft, so that she could begin to languidly pump herself. Lindsay kept her gaze concentrated on Buddy’s head, but the rhythmatic sliding of Tiffany’s foreskin echoed in her ears and made her clit swell. She tried to discreetly rub her thighs together just to alleviate some of her urgency, but her actions only worsened the situation as she felt her panties become damp. The stinky haze in the air was actually starting to smell _good_ when she really thought about it...All that sweat and grime causing her nose to tingle. She felt herself slipping into lightheadedness…

“On your knees, Lindsay,” Tiffany said gruffly, breaking whatever spell had come over her. 

Her eyebrows furrowed. She somehow mustered up a condescending laugh. “What? You want me to suck you off? How fucking gross. I bet your cock will taste just as bad as you smell.”

Tiffany hummed in the back of her throat. “I sure hope so. That would be a dream come true.” 

Lindsay gulped, her head spinning and turning to comprehend Tiffany’s answer. In the end, she shook it off, chalking it up to how fucked in the head Tiffany was. Not wanting to upset her and risk her sending out the video and pictures though, Lindsay sluggishly got down onto her knees before Tiffany, using every ounce of her willpower to _not_ stare at the hung cock right in front of her face. She didn’t have to worry about it for too long, however, as Tiffany’s free paw reached down to grip the back of her head. Lindsay yelped as Tiffany forced her to come eye to eye with her now weeping dick, discolored drops of precum plopping down to the living room carpet. 

“Good girl~. Now, open wide for me. I really don’t want to have to shove it down your throat.” 

“If you so much as—”

Before Lindsay could even finish her sentence, Tiffany guided the uncovered tip of her cock to Lindsay’s plump lips. The head was bright red and inflamed from how aroused Tiffany truly was, and there was a nasty ring of repulsive smegma around it. Tiffany smeared her sour precum onto Lindsay’s lips, and she trembled from how dirty she felt being forced to do something so vulgar. Her wide baby blue eyes stared up at Tiffany through her lashes, but all she could see was Buddy’s unmoving face. She whined and rubbed her now slick thighs together. Then, she hesitantly opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to poke out. 

She braced herself when she went to lick at Tiffany’s tip. She had never seen precum look greenish; all the porn she had watched showed it to be plain white. Tiffany’s own nonexistent hygiene must have been the cause for the discoloration, and she knew it was going to taste atrocious. Yet, she couldn’t ignore Tiffany’s command, so for now, she sucked it up and scooped some of the precum up with her tongue. As soon as the pearl hit her taste buds, her entire body shuddered, recoiling from the acidic taste. The tip of her tongue burned for a moment and while the rest of her body attempted to recover from the sharp bitterness she had swallowed, her clit was still drumming away in between her legs, unsatisfied. 

Tiffany’s paw tightened on the back of her head. “C’mon, no lollygagging or I really will choke you with my cock.” 

Lindsay glared up at Tiffany for her crude words, but she realized she was only prolonging her own suffering by going at such a snail’s pace. Sighing through her nose, Lindsay’s gaze drifted back down to the inflamed head in front of her. She swore she saw even more stinky fumes radiating off of it. Lindsay audibly swallowed, filled her own mouth with as much saliva as she could, and then went to suck on Tiffany’s tip. Lindsay’s ruby red lips made a seal around the start of Tiffany’s shaft, completely covering Tiffany’s full and exposed head, smegma and all. She felt the weight of Tiffany’s head on her tongue, an unfamiliar feeling, though it wasn’t unpleasant; she thanked God that she didn’t have a gag reflex or else this might have been a nightmare. She gave Tiffany’s head a tentative suck, that same disgusting taste filling her mouth again, but this time it was infused with salty sweat, which made it tolerable. She would recoil at the first hint and then the sweat would hit her. In fact, she found that she more she sucked, the duller the bitterness was. 

Tiffany must have been enjoying her clumsy suckling because she let out a low groan and used her paw to pet the back of her head. “Thata girl…”

The praise went straight to Lindsay’s pussy, causing it to tingle and pulse with need. She couldn’t stop her whimper this time and the sound vibrated around Tiffany’s head. Slick smacking noises reverberated off the living room walls while Lindsay worked. She was nervous about taking in the rest of Tiffany’s dick, so to buy herself some time, she began to swirl her tongue about her tip instead. She gagged when she managed to lap up most of Tiffany’s smegma, but she swallowed down the sickening gunk anyways. It was thick and tasted like rotten cheese. To get rid of that horrible taste, she sucked even harder on Tiffany’s head, accidentally pulling more and more of her shaft into her mouth. Before she knew it, Tiffany’s tip was dangling into her throat, rubbing up against the back of it. She was going to stop there, give herself a moment to prepare, but Tiffany had other plans. Lindsay’s mouth felt so good around her cock, a feeling Tiffany had always dreamed of experiencing, and Lindsay looked so pretty and submissive down on her knees that when her dick twitched from her mounting arousal, she couldn’t stop herself from bucking her hips and shoving her cock all the way down Lindsay’s throat. 

Lindsay cried out around the intrusion, but with her throat clogged, she was unable to truly protest Tiffany’s action. Tiffany’s huge dick spread the walls of her esophagus, and she was certain that Tiffany’s tip was just hovering right above her stomach. Suddenly, Lindsay was no longer facing Tiffany’s shaft. Her nose was now forced to bury itself in Buddy’s mangled and putrid fur, the stench so profuse that her eyes watered from it. She whined and fidgeted, desperately wanting to move away from the suit, but she was stuck. Her hands came up to reluctantly hold onto Buddy’s legs just so she was more comfortable in the position she had been forced into. Despite Tiffany’s nauseating stench and the sour taste of her precum and smegma, Lindsay’s pussy continued to demand more, itching for _something_ to push through its walls, something for it to cling to. Lindsay was so wet that the entire bottom of her pants were soaked and some of her essence was beginning to drip down onto the dirty carpet. It almost felt like she had wet herself all over again, which only served to remind her of her own humiliation and how she had ended up on Tiffany’s living room deep-throating her massive cock. 

Even though Tiffany’s girth was uncomfortable in her throat, she found that she preferred deep-throating it because the taste was much duller. Her tongue laid flat in her mouth and was only able to touch the end of Tiffany’s shaft where all she could taste was sweat. Lindsay didn’t recoil or twitch from that taste, and surprisingly, she found herself craving more of it. Hesitantly, she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked firmly around Tiffany’s dick. The paw at the back of her head tightened its grip, pulling at her long hair and making her scalp tingle. She keened around Tiffany’s length, and Tiffany rolled her hips just to feel more of the vibration. It was hard to breathe considering her mouth was stuffed full and her nose was engulfed in the fur of Buddy’s suit, but somewhere along the way, Lindsay managed. In fact, the more she sucked and bobbed, the less pungent Buddy’s odor became until she swore it was as sweet smelling as cherry candy. 

A few stray tears made their way down Lindsay’s cheeks, by-products of her earlier disgust, but now she was eager to please. Actually feeling Tiffany’s huge cock rub against the walls of her throat caused all of Lindsay’s blood to shoot south. She no longer cared that she was sucking off Tiffany the futa freak in her goddamn fursuit. All that mattered was that her esophagus was stretched to its limit and she was feeling the full weight of a real man in her mouth. In the back of her mind, she wondered how all the jocks would react if they found out that Tiffany was bigger than them...She wondered how the rest of her squad would react when she told them that she had spent the summer servicing a man with an impossibly large package. Would they be jealous? Her gut burned and twisted at the thought. Her hips involuntarily bucked thanks to her swollen clit. 

Lindsay was snapped out of her thoughts when Tiffany decided to thrust her own hips forward, her cock pushing even deeper down her throat. But, Lindsay had braced herself for this, and she was proud of the fact that she hadn’t gagged, though her face was starting to get covered in her drool that oozed out of the corners of her full mouth. She used her saliva to slurp around Tiffany’s dick. The sound was vulgar in her ears and made her blush, yet Tiffany’s moan of approval made it all worth it. Before she could set the pace herself, Tiffany went for it. She began thrusting faster in and out of Lindsay’s throat, something animalistic coming over her now that Lindsay was acting so compliant. Lindsay mewled around the cock in her mouth. She loved the way Tiffany’s fat and sweaty sack smacked against her chin with each thrust. When Tiffany would pull back she was able to get a breath of somewhat fresh air (though the house itself still reaked), and then her nose would once again be assaulted with the gut-churning smell of Buddy’s fur. The jolt of funk that Lindsay experienced with each snap of Tiffany’s hips only heightened her arousal; it almost felt like a mini orgasm each time she was hit with that odor. 

Eventually, Tiffany’s thrusts became frantic and sloppy, so much so, that Lindsay could no longer match her pace. Instead, she relaxed and let Tiffany do all the work. She felt like a ragdoll as Tiffany’s strong paw tugged her head back and then slammed it forward. The strong smell combined with the jerking movement of her frame caused her to feel lightheaded. At this point though, the only thing that mattered to Lindsay was getting off. Her pussy was positively buzzing with bliss and her clit felt so hard and heavy. She was just waiting for her euphoric release. The continued slapping of Tiffany’s balls against her face filled her ears, and Lindsay’s stomach burned with need. She let out another pathetic whimper around Tiffany’s cock. Then, a strange sound made her ears perk up. 

It was a deep rumbling that sent a shiver down her spine. It was coming from Tiffany. Tiffany had lost herself to the divine sensation of her cock being massaged by Lindsay’s esophagus, and thus she embraced her more feral tendencies, letting loose a low but pleased growl that had Lindsay gushing even more of her own juices out onto the carpet. That sound was so visceral that it made Lindsay feel smaller than she was. A muffled whine escaped her and she could no longer hold herself back as she started to eagerly rub her slick thighs together. Her bulging clit became trapped in between her lips. She rubbed the little bud raw and came violently with a full-body shudder. Her pussy throbbed and her walls undulated when her orgasm hit. Subconsciously, her throat clenched around Tiffany’s cock, squeezing it for all that it was worth. Tiffany tried to keep thrusting through her now much tighter orifice, but the pleasure was so intense that she couldn’t, and with a groan, Tiffany was coming too. 

Lindsay attempted to gasp when she felt Tiffany’s incredibly hot cum shoot down her throat and straight into her gurgling stomach, but the sound had nowhere to go. In all the porn she had watched, the guys never seemed to cum for long, and yet it felt like Tiffany was filling her to the brim. Cum kept gushing and gushing down her throat, leaving Lindsay feeling delirious and sated. She half-heartedly suckled at Tiffany’s cock as she came, trying to ease them both down from the high that they were experiencing, the high of their first climax together. Lindsay felt herself relaxing even further now that Tiffany had came down her throat. She thought for sure that Tiffany would be too exhausted to do anything else after this and that she would be free to go about her business once Tiffany removed herself from her mouth, but Tiffany had other plans. 

At last, the final spurt of cum slid its way down Lindsay’s throat. She felt Tiffany growing limp in her mouth; the walls of her esophagus were no longer stretched by Tiffany’s girth. Believing that Tiffany’s need had been satisfied, Lindsay went to pull herself off her cock, but before she could, Tiffany growled again, deep and menacing, and kept Lindsay in position with the paw that was still gripping the back of her head. Confused blue orbs darted up to meet Buddy’s smiling face. Tiffany saw that innocent look on Lindsay’s face, those wide eyes looking up at her through long lashes, and it caused her spine to tingle. With another guttural noise, Tiffany felt her urethra opening up, and she gladly allowed her bladder to empty itself down Lindsay’s unsuspecting throat, using Lindsay as her own personal toilet. 

Those blue eyes widened beyond their limits when she felt Tiffany’s hot stream of piss splash down her throat. She cried out around Tiffany’s dick and almost went to throw herself backwards when she remembered that she had to service Tiffany’s _every_ sexual need or risk that video of herself being leaked to the entire school. Her desperation turned into bitter acceptance. She squeezed her eyes shut as Tiffany’s warm piss cascaded down her esophagus, chasing after the large load of cum that she had just fired down into her gut. Despite Lindsay’s initial shock, she found that swallowing down Tiffany’s urine wasn’t so bad after all. It really only tasted like hot water and it warmed her belly from the inside out. She felt Tiffany’s piss slosh around inside her stomach mixing with Tiffany’s cum; she felt like she was almost thoroughly claimed by Tiffany now. Didn’t dogs mark their territory by pissing on it? Even her recovering clit pulsed at that thought. 

Tiffany hadn’t used the bathroom in a few hours, so her stream lasted longer than Lindsay at first anticipated. She tried sucking Tiffany’s now flaccid member to guzzle down more of her piss, but even if it didn’t work, she still enjoyed the feeling of that large dick in her mouth. By the time Tiffany’s stream actually began to die down, Lindsay’s belly felt full like she had just indulged in a massive buffet. She mewled when she couldn’t feel anymore piss sliding down her throat, and Tiffany chuckled up above her. 

“Did you like that, baby girl? Do you like being filled with my cum and piss?” Tiffany teased, and Lindsay blushed beet red, but she couldn’t deny that her body was still buzzing from the ecstasy she had felt from servicing Tiffany. 

Finally, Tiffany let go of her head and slowly began to pull herself out of Lindsay’s mouth. She almost went to suck back down around Tiffany’s length to keep it in place, but before she knew it, her mouth was empty and sore. Drool covered her face, and Tiffany thought that Lindsay was the epitome of submission in that moment. Tiffany went to gingerly stroke her cock that was still right in front of Lindsay’s face in preparation for what she planned to do next. Yet, to her pleasant surprise, Lindsay leaned forward of her own volition, and pressed a sweet kiss the tip of her mushroom head, her now swollen pink lips contrasting beautifully with Tiffany’s pale skin. Tiffany hummed, utterly convinced that Lindsay was primed and ready to take their fun one step further. 

“On your back, Lindsay, and keep those pretty legs of yours spread,” Tiffany ordered in a gruff voice that made Lindsay’s head spin. “It’s time for me to make you my little bitch,” Tiffany cooed, and despite the degradation, Lindsay keened and obeyed Tiffany’s command. 

Lindsay laid back on the dirty carpet, the damp patch from her excitement earlier now in between her spread legs. Down on the floor, the stench of the house was worse. It was a build-up of sweat and unknown grime that caused her nose to itch, but she was growing so used to the various odors of the house that after a moment it didn’t bother her anymore. Lindsay blushed to the tips of her ears as she laid in such a vulnerable position in front of Tiffany. Her pants were completely drenched from her arousal; she wouldn’t be able to lie about the fact that Tiffany was turning her on to no end now. She gulped when Tiffany went to kneel between her legs and Buddy’s thick tail thumped against the floor. Even though it was obvious that she was more than anticipating what Tiffany had in store for her, Lindsay still felt the need to resist in any little way she could, maybe in an attempt to convince herself that she actually _wasn’t_ enjoying this treatment. 

“Fuck me all you want, but I’ll never be _your_ little bitch,” she countered, but she was unable to look Buddy in the eye as she said it. 

Tiffany chuckled right as Lindsay felt those greasy paws on her hips. “We’ll see about that,” she muttered, and with a quick tug, Lindsay’s pants and pink panties were down around her ankles. 

She still refused to look up at Buddy, but her own hands drifted down to the hem of her shirt, fiddling with it, before gently pulling it up to reveal her bare stomach. Tiffany eagerly removed her pants and panties, tossing her garments to the side without a care. Lindsay’s grip on her shirt tightened when she went to spread her legs. She could feel how sticky her thighs were and how wet her pussy was. She was embarrassed about wanting Tiffany, actually wanting the freak to shove her fat cock inside and take her virginity, and she hated that Tiffany could physically see her desire, could smell the overbearing citrus of her juices. Perhaps she could pretend that one of the jocks was fucking her instead...Though, she knew that wouldn’t work because Tiffany’s stench was too potent to ignore; she wouldn’t be able able to forget who she was really with. Yet, Tiffany’s monster cock was far too enticing. She wanted that huge dick to penetrate her trembling pussy. She wanted it to stir up her insides and leave her wanting so much more. If that made her Tiffany’s little bitch then…

Tiffany hummed as she admired Lindsay’s body from her flat stomach down to her little trimmed patch of blonde pubes. Lindsay’s pussy glistened in the dim light of the room, totally soaked at the thought of Tiffany plowing into her. The sight caused Tiffany to puff out her chest with pride. But, there was still something hidden from Tiffany’s view and she didn’t like that one bit. 

“Shirt off,” Tiffany commanded, and Lindsay tensed before doing as she was told. Her breasts were still covered by her pink lacy bra, but she wasn’t able to relish in that fact for too long as Tiffany abruptly leaned over her and pulled her bra up, freeing her perky tits. Lindsay gasped and squirmed under Buddy’s gaze. She bit down on her bottom lip when she felt her nipples begin to harden from the cool air of the living room. “Perfect…,” Tiffany mumbled and then moved into position between Lindsay’s legs. 

Tiffany grabbed Lindsay by her hips, hoisting her lower half off the floor to line up the tip of her cock with Lindsay’s practically quaking pussy. Tiffany saw no need to prepare Lindsay seeing as she was still leaking out onto the carpet below. She doubted there would even be any resistance when she shoved herself inside; regardless of all her protesting, Lindsay was as willing as they came. Lindsay braced herself when she felt Tiffany’s mushroom head rub up against her wet folds, prodding gently at her reawakening clit. _So much for a refractory period_ , Lindsay gripped in her head, noticing that Tiffany was already fully erect again. Did this mean she was in for numerous rounds? Her trail of thought drifted off though as soon as she felt Tiffany begin to push in. 

Lindsay tried to relax as much as she could, knowing that it would only be worse if her muscles remained taut. Thankfully, she was drenched down there, and her hole easily spread to accommodate the sudden girth inching into her. A mewl escaped her, however, when her entrance continued to stretch past what she assumed was her limit. Even Tiffany’s uncut head was massive and her passage struggled to accept it. But, Tiffany was persistent, and with a buck of her hips, she had effectively popped Lindsay’s cherry, her tip sliding into that warm cavern. Lindsay’s hands clawed at the carpet, looking for purchase, as her face scrunched up from the intrusion. A pathetic whimper tumbled past her lips, and her now full pussy spurted out a bit of lubricant. It oozed out from around the head of Tiffany’s dick as if urging her to continue to sink in. 

Tiffany didn’t give Lindsay a second to adjust. As soon as her tip was in, she proceeded to sheathe herself all the way inside Lindsay’s untouched passage. Tiffany’s shaft was about the same girth as her tip, so now it was only a matter of inching forward. For the first time, Lindsay’s walls spread, giving into the force of Tiffany’s thrust. Tiffany cursed under her breath at how tight Lindsay was around her. Her virginal walls were practically clinging onto Tiffany for dear life. Lindsay’s back arched off the floor when Tiffany was halfway in. A slew of incoherent sounds spewed from her mouth. She couldn’t even think straight anymore. All she was focused on was the cock ripping through her. Lindsay knew that Tiffany was nowhere near fully sheathed, and yet, she already felt stuffed to the brim. The pressure was intense and mind-numbing, but she wanted more. Her little bud was pulsing away under her hood, begging to be paid attention to, and if Tiffany angled herself up then her shaft would brush up against it, sending an electric jolt through her frame each and every time. Lindsay tried spreading her legs out further to allow Tiffany as much room as possible and to see if it would alleviate some of the pressure, though it didn’t offer her much reprieve. 

It was becoming unbearably hot inside the fursuit. Beads of sweat accumulated above Tiffany’s brow. She was straining to fit herself inside Lindsay in spite of how wet her little bitch was; her dick really was a monster, wasn’t it? Tiffany also attempted to hold herself back, keeping her more primal urges in check as to not hurt Lindsay during their first time, but the farther she pushed herself in, the harder it became to not want to pound Lindsay into the floor. Tiffany had always dreamed of what it would feel like to have her cock enveloped by the wet and tight heat of a pussy, and Lindsay was doing a marvelous job at exceeding her expectations. Lindsay was perfect in every single way, and soon enough, she would be her little bitch, happily crawling around the house and yipping for her cum and piss. The thought made Tiffany moan loudly and her grip on Lindsay’s hips tightened. With one fluid movement of her hips, Tiffany slammed herself fully into Lindsay’s pussy, her passage forcing her dick to curve upwards and tap against that secret spot deep within Lindsay. 

A pleasurable yelp let Lindsay’s sore mouth as her pussy was completely and utterly stuffed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hips gave a little involuntarily roll of their own. Her pussy squelched in delight at finally being fucked properly, her engorged clit sputtering from the sudden force of Tiffany’s thrust. Akin to a dog, Lindsay’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted. Her nose was filled with Tiffany’s _delectable_ odor seeing as she was leaning down overtop of her, their heads almost touching. That sweet stench only added to Lindsay’s high, and it almost seemed to flick an animalistic switch in her brain that had her begging to be bred. A weird mesh of whines and gurgles tumbled past Lindsay’s lips as she tried to articulate what she wanted. 

“F-Fuck, I need—Want your...Tiffany!” Lindsay cried out while trying to grind her hips against Tiffany’s own to make the other girl move. 

Tiffany grinned beneath Buddy’s face, then snickered. She brought one of her paws up to gently move a few strands of blond hair out of Lindsay’s sweaty face and back behind her ear. “Shh, I got it, I got it,” Tiffany reassured _her bitch_ , understanding every pathetic word that escaped her. 

Huffing, Tiffany re-established her hold on Lindsay’s hips, angled her lower half up off the living room floor once more, and then proceeded to plunder Lindsay’s convulsing pussy. A sharp yet giddy shriek filled the room when Tiffany pulled herself out, scraping up against Lindsay’s sensitive inner walls, and left only the tip inside. Wanting to be a tease, Tiffany laughed under her breath as she rolled and gently bucked her hips, effectively stretching out Lindsay’s entrance just to give her a taste of what was to come. Lindsay’s head thrashed on the floor from the treatment and her breasts jiggled from the movement. Tiffany’s cock had essentially taken over Lindsay’s mind, the pleasure it was providing her overwhelming her to the point that she had lost all inhibition; she was practically mindless now, and that was exactly what Tiffany wanted. Buddy’s tail thumped on the floor behind them, the only warning Lindsay received before Tiffany plowed back into her leaking hole. 

“Fuck yes!” Lindsay squealed at the top of her lungs when that massive length filled her again. 

Tiffany’s aim was precise in that she nailed Lindsay’s G-spot dead center the second time around. Her bulbous head mashed up into that muscle, which sent tiny electric shocks coursing throughout Lindsay’s body. She felt like she was on cloud nine like she no longer existed on this plane. Tiffany gave her absolutely no time to recover though before she was pummeling into her canal with vigor. Lindsay’s passage was loose and slick now and accepted Tiffany’s throbbing member with ease. Each thrust ended at Lindsay’s G-spot, which made Lindsay moan and yelp and keen. Tears of intense bliss rolled down Lindsay’s cheeks to join the excessive amount of saliva soaking her chin. The lewd slap of Tiffany’s fat sack hitting Lindsay’s full pussy reverberated against the living room walls. Lindsay was so wet that Tiffany was rewarded with a spurt of lubricant with each thrust. Buddy’s crotch was becoming so damp from Lindsay’s juices that the fur was beginning to mat, and there was no way in hell that Tiffany was ever going to wash that out. 

Tiffany’s thrusts were wild and yet rhythmatic. Her inexperience in the bedroom really shined through when she fucked Lindsay because every time she rammed back inside Lindsay it was at a different angle. She couldn’t hold a steady line, couldn’t effectively piston in and out that moist heat, but what Tiffany lacked in finesse she made up for in accuracy. No matter how sloppily she shoved her dick into Lindsay, her head always ended up jabbing into her G-spot, causing white stars to dance across Lindsay’s vision. Lindsay approved of Tiffany’s fucking with her continued mixture of joyous sounds; she almost choked on her own sobs at one point, the ectasy so intense that she could hardly contain it. Her gut was beginning to simmer with warmth and it wasn’t from Tiffany’s earlier piss down her throat. Lindsay’s core was heating up, becoming dangerously hot, and her clit was teetering on the edge of its breaking point. Her climax was approaching. However, the same could be said for Tiffany as she felt a similar heat coil itself in her stomach that only spurred her on and made her want to fuck Lindsay that much harder. 

The two girls were both virgins, so it was no wonder that they were so close to coming already. Their bodies had never experienced something this heavenly before, so they had yet to build up sexual endurance. But, that didn’t seem to matter in the slightest bit to them as Lindsay encouraged Tiffany to keep up her frantic pace.

“Tiffany, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Ah~, fill me with your cum, please! Make me your little bitch,” Lindsay ended in a drawn-out whine, more tears welling up in her eyes from how good Tiffany was stirring up her insides. 

Tiffany gritted her teeth at those words. _Success!_ She knew she’d be able to bend Lindsay to her will with a deep fucking from her massive length. Lindsay hadn’t stood a chance against her. Resistance would no longer be an option for her pretty pet. 

“As you wish,” Tiffany grunted between snaps of her hips, thoroughly wrecking Lindsay’s spasming pussy. 

Tiffany continued to keep up her now erratic tempo, which made Lindsay’s breasts bounce and sloshed the contents of her stomach. She kept her head bowed in concentration as she attempted to angle her dick even farther back and up, wanting to completely bypass Lindsay’s G-spot in favor of something much more blissful. She missed it on the first plunge, but with a ferocious growl, she managed to slam the tip of her cock directly into Lindsay’s cervix. At that exact moment, Tiffany also managed to snake one of her sweaty paws down in between them and roughly mash down onto Lindsay’s swollen clit, Buddy’s fur only adding to the stimulation as it tickled her overworked bud. The dual sensations of Tiffany’s cock bearing down on her squishy cervix and Tiffany’s hot damp paw pressing into her clit were too much for Lindsay to handle. With an ear-piercing scream that was loud enough to echo throughout the entire house, Lindsay violently came around Tiffany’s dick. Her walls clamped down onto Tiffany and undulated around her shaft as if it were trying to massage and coax her cum right out of her. She found that she couldn’t resist it and with a booming moan of her own she fired a huge hot load into Lindsay’s cervix. 

A pleasure-induced sob racked Lindsay’s chest. Her pussy was throbbing so hard that she couldn’t move. Her first time truly had been electrifying in every sense of the word even if it was with the futa freak. After being dicked down by Tiffany, Lindsay found that she didn’t mind the putrid smell of the house or Buddy’s suit anymore nor did she mind that Tiffany had taken her virginity from her. The only thing that _did_ mind now was why Tiffany wasn’t eagerly going at her pussy again like a true dog during their rut. She received her answer though when Tiffany grunted softly and suddenly her fucked-out cavern was being filled with another hot liquid. Lindsay moaned like a whore and twitched on the floor as Tiffany pissed deep inside her, that warm urine spraying up against her now creamy cervix. It felt like Tiffany’s cum and now piss were inflating her lower half, and she swore that her stomach began to bulge halfway through Tiffany’s stream. 

As she laid on the floor and gladly served as Tiffany’s toilet again, Lindsay knew that she had been claimed fully from the inside out. Maybe life as Tiffany’s little bitch wouldn’t be so bad after all…

* * *

A week after Lindsay had been fucked and claimed by Tiffany, she noticed that she was beginning to change. Tiffany’s musk that used to bother her so much so that would gag now served as an aphrodisiac for her. She found that Tiffany’s house no longer smelled disgusting or repugnant to her in any way. In fact, she relished in nuzzling up into Tiffany’s sweaty side, particularly when she was still in the fur suit, and inhaling her arousing odor. Lindsay also began to notice that Tiffany had turned her into a nymphomaniac since they had sex daily and always more than one round. Oral, vaginal, anal...The type didn’t matter to Lindsay as long as she got to feel Tiffany’s hung member in some way or another. At some point, Lindsay was no longer being “forced” to service Tiffany’s every sexual need; she eagerly took care of anything that Tiffany needed and didn’t care if her reward was cum or piss. About two weeks into the summer, Lindsay began _asking_ for Tiffany to fuck her or use her or piss in her. She craved Tiffany’s touch, her fluids, and of course her cock. She couldn’t wait for Tiffany to need her anymore because _she_ needed Tiffany. And, to her surprise, Tiffany had responded enthusiastically to her desires. Tiffany was so nice and supportive of her even when they weren’t fucking; she had found the man of her dreams in Tiffany. 

Eventually, the two of them began to fuck so much that Lindsay found that wearing clothes only created an obstacle for them to have to work around before getting down to business. As such, she gladly abandoned wearing clothes, prancing around the house fully nude and available for Tiffany’s use at any moment. It wasn’t like she ever needed to leave the house anymore anyways since Tiffany took care of her every need, and Tiffany was the only one in the house who would watch her flaunt her assets. She loved the thrill of being bent over whatever piece of furniture was closest whenever Tiffany required her services, and she loved the fact that Tiffany was able to slide in her now without any clothes removal or preparation. 

After three weeks of being with Tiffany, Lindsay noticed that her body was beginning to change as well. It was easy to see now that she no longer wore clothes or covered up in any way. Before she had been with Tiffany, she kept herself perfectly groomed, even going as far as to keep her pubes properly trimmed. But now, she saw that her hair was starting to grow out. Her entire pubic bone was covered with hair, her skin unable to be seen thanks to all of the blonde curls. It was like there was a forest in between her legs. Normally, she never would have allowed herself to get to this point, but like many things, she found that she no longer cared. She was also too busy fucking and servicing Tiffany to ever have time to shower or shave, which Lindsay didn’t mind either. Slowly, all of her body hair began to grow out. Her legs were hairy and her armpits were fuzzy. She was starting to look a lot like Tiffany, which filled her with pride and made Tiffany love her even more. She grew to love how hairy she was, especially because the more hair she had, the more she sweated. 

It became normal for her to constantly be coated in a sheen of sweat. It was mostly thanks to Tiffany’s fucking, but she also found herself crawling around on all fours a lot now in an attempt to please Tiffany and keep up her image of being Tiffany’s little bitch. And now that she was unreasonably hairy, her sweat would become trapped in her curls, lingering for days on in. She noticed strange crusts accumulating in certain spots on her body, and Tiffany mentioned that she was beginning to see a large amount of smegma around her folds; it didn’t bother Tiffany one bit though as she gladly lapped it up whenever she ate Lindsay out. 

Despite how much she was changing, Lindsay remained unperturbed. She considered all of her changes to be for the better since they pleased Tiffany. Everything she did now was for Tiffany. 

She had now been with Tiffany for five full weeks and it was then that Lindsay finally noted something odd. Her nose had become blind to the awful stench of the house and Tiffany’s musk, so when she got a whiff of a new foul odor she was quick to ask Tiffany about it. 

“Do you smell something?” she asked casually while setting the table for dinner. 

Tiffany turned off the oven since the pasta was ready and made her way over to the table where Lindsay stood. Lindsay’s eyes became hooded as she couldn’t help but admire Tiffany’s sticky and nasty fursuit. Tiffany was wearing everything but Buddy’s head and the sight was more than simply erotic to Lindsay. 

Tiffany sniffed the air for a moment, ignoring the smell of steam and the freshly cooked pasta on the oven. She hummed in the back of her throat when she caught a whiff of something new. It was sweaty and grimy. It almost matched up perfectly with her own musk, but it was noticeably riper. Closing her eyes, she tried to follow the stinky trail to the source and ended up bumping into Lindsay’s chest, right between her breasts. A smirk plastered itself onto Tiffany’s face.

“Lift up your arm, Lindsay,” she commanded, and Lindsay obeyed without question.

Lindsay let out a high-pitched moan when Tiffany suddenly buried her nose into her thick patch of armpit hair. Tiffany inhaled deeply and rubbed her nose into the damp hairs, her infatuation for Lindsay growing by the second. Before Lindsay knew what was happening, Tiffany turned her around and bent her over the kitchen table. The familiar sound of a zipper being undone was deafening in Lindsay’s ears. 

“T-Tiffany? What’s wrong?” 

Suddenly, Lindsay felt Tiffany’s prominent erection slide in between her cheeks. She moaned again and grasped at the edge of the table for leverage. 

“Nothing’s wrong, pet. In fact, I’m so proud of you! It seems you’ve gained your own musk just like mine.” Tiffany let out a shuddery breath. “And, it smells so good…” 

A blush blossomed over Lindsay’s face at Tiffany’s praise and she squirmed underneath her. Lindsay’s chest swelled and her heart felt like it was ready to burst. Tiffany would love her so much more now that smelled just like her! She would probably want to fuck her even more now too…

And as if to confirm Lindsay’s thoughts, Tiffany lined the head of her weeping dick up to Lindsay’s puckered asshole and forced her way inside with one brutal thrust. 

* * *

“Lindsay?”

As soon as Tiffany had left to buy groceries, Lindsay had sprung into action. Unbeknownst to Tiffany, Lindsay had purchased her own matching beagle fursuit online with the money that she had saved up from her parents generous allowances. She had planned on spending it on a beach vacation this summer, but since her plans had changed monumentally, she thought that this was the best way to spend it now. The suit had arrived earlier that day bright and early before Tiffany was even awake, which allowed Lindsay to hide the package until now. She wanted it to be a surprise for Tiffany. She wanted Tiffany to realize the extent of Lindsay’s love for her now. Whereas the old Lindsay would have visibly recoiled and protested the mere thought of wearing such a thing, the new Lindsay was dripping wet at the thought of wearing it. Once she was presented with the opportunity of being alone for a while, she opened up the package and adorned her new suit. It looked almost identical to Buddy except that the fur was a lighter shade. It looked so pristine right out of the box, but Lindsay couldn’t wait to make it as filthy as Buddy. 

After putting on the suit, she had waited on the living room floor until she heard Tiffany’s car pull into the driveway. Quickly, she got into position and her clit pulsed when Tiffany finally opened the door and called out to her. She was on all fours in the middle of the floor dressed in the full fursuit with her ass sticking up in the air, ready for Tiffany to do whatever she pleased to her. Sensually, she reached back to lift up her own tail, revealing a zipper along the cleft of the suit’s ass. 

“Little modification of my own~,” she practically purred, recalling what Tiffany had told her that first day they had spent together, a day that now forever etched into Lindsay’s mind as the best day of her life. 

She tugged the zipper down and suddenly her round ass was on full display. She pressed her chest down onto the floor and reached back with both of her hands to spread her mounds. Her wrinkled hole winked up at Tiffany, begging to be stretched and filled. 

Lindsay wiggled her ass with a small giggle. “Go on, Tiffany, take your little bitch.” Droplets of sticky lubricant dripped down from Lindsay’s pussy and little rivulets trickled down her thighs. 

Tiffany had been entirely unprepared for the sight that she had walked in on. The fact that Lindsay had gotten herself a suit to match Buddy made Tiffany’s heart swell with love and her chest was unbelievably tight. Her jaw had dropped the second she noticed Lindsay’s suit and the two bags of groceries that she had carried into the house with her unceremoniously fell to the floor; she had _far_ more important things to deal with at the moment. Tiffany’s cock instantly filled with blood, becoming red and inflamed, when Lindsay’s puckered entrance winked at her causing her pants to bulge. At Lindsay’s prompt, Tiffany couldn’t possibly hold herself back any longer; she desperately needed to be inside her bitch and claim her in this new form. 

A low and baritone growl erupted from Tiffany’s chest as she stalked her way over to her eager bitch. Lindsay whimpered pathetically for her, and Tiffany knew that she had done a good job training her; the old Lindsay who used to pick on her and gag in her presence had been completely reformed. Tiffany reached out to drag the tip of her index finger down the small of Lindsay’s furry back until she reached the cleft of Lindsay’s ass. Tiffany’s finger continued to ease its way down, brushing over Lindsay’s still winking hole. With a satisfied smirk, Tiffany gently pressed into Linday’s asshole, giving her a minute taste of what was to come. As expected, Lindsay howled and mewled, bouncing her ass to try and seduce Tiffany further. 

Tiffany sighed hotly as she traced the rim of Lindsay’s hole over and over. “Wait right here, pet. I don’t want you to be the only one dressed up for this special occasion.” Chuckling, Tiffany left Lindsay on the living room floor to hurriedly put on Buddy. 

Tears of desperation welled up in Lindsay’s eyes as she was forced to wait for Tiffany. Defeated, her hands fell from her ass. Her pussy was soaking wet and her ass was itching to be filled. She wanted Tiffany so bad that it now _physically_ hurt her to be empty for too long; she no longer felt complete when Tiffany wasn’t filling one of her holes. She nuzzled her face into the stiff carpet, delighting in the putrid odor of her owner. The stench comforted her and made her forget about her pent-up arousal for a brief moment. However, the moment Tiffany returned to the living room dressed as Buddy, Lindsay’s head snapped up and she panted like a true bitch in heat. Tiffany had already freed her massive erection and it stood straight up against Buddy’s white belly. 

Tiffany once more made her way over to Lindsay and abruptly gave Lindsay’s thick ass a surprise swat as she moved into position behind her bitch. Lindsay yelped and her knees spread even further apart, knowing that she was about to get exactly what she wanted. When Tiffany was perfectly situated behind her Lindsay couldn’t help but shamelessly push her ass back against Tiffany, Tiffany’s rock hard dick slipping in between her cheeks, and begin to bounce. Another growl escaped past Tiffany’s lips and she brought her hand back again to spank Lindsay’s other round cheek, leaving a red stinging handprint in her wake. Lindsay whined and pouted. 

“Bad girl, y’know to let me handle everything,” Tiffany scolded, and Lindsay nodded before moving back into her previous position. 

With a huff, Tiffany went to grab hold of Lindsay’s hips. Tiffany used her thumbs to spread Lindsay’s cheeks, revealed that tantalizing hole, and then bucked her hips to line her tip up to it. Lindsay bit down on her bottom lip as she awaited penetration; she was so used to taking Tiffany anywhere and at any moment now that her body no longer needed to be warmed up, not even her tight little ass. The only warning that Lindsay received before Tiffany was slamming into her was a tiny, barely audible grunt. Lindsay’s ass easily spread for Tiffany’s head and within seconds Lindsay had swallowed up her tip. Her walls greedily clenched down on that little bit of cock, hungry for more. She wiggled her ass like a good bitch as Tiffany pushed even further into her, a heavy weight settling on Lindsay’s rim and expanding within her. Her inner ridges grazed against Tiffany’s veiny shaft, eliciting nonstop electrical tingles throughout Tiffany’s frame. Tiffany’s member was halfway in when she decided to lift Lindsay up by her hips and ram the rest of her cock inside, her fat sack slapping against Lindsay’s sopping wet pussy. 

Lindsay yipped and remained stock still as the full length of Tiffany’s dick settled inside her, pressing into the deepest part of herself. She swore her stomach was bulging out from Tiffany’s cock, and even if that wasn’t truly the case, Lindsay still enjoyed the thought of being swollen like Tiffany had impregnated her with pups. Even though Lindsay was in her own suit, the hot wafts of Tiffany’s delectable odor still permeated through to her. Her head was dizzy from the insane amount of pleasure coming from Tiffany’s thick rod in her ass, but also that absolutely repugnant smell that she couldn’t get enough of. The longer she stayed within her own suit, the more time her own stench had to seep into the fabric; she could already feel how damp her hairy armpits were becoming and how much drool was beginning to stain the inside of the suit’s head. 

Tiffany gave Lindsay about a minute to collect herself and adjust to her enormous length. Meanwhile, Tiffany rolled her hips and kneaded Lindsay’s ass to keep herself from immediately pummeling Lindsay into the ground. No matter how many times Tiffany fucked Lindsay she could never tire of her bitch. Lindsay’s body was made for her and of that Tiffany was certain. Finally, Lindsay gave in and experimentally pushed back against Tiffany and felt Tiffany’s balls grind against her damp pussy that was also craving attention. Her clit was perfectly round and engorged between her lips, demanding some form of stimulation that Lindsay was unable to supply in her current position. Yet, the fact that was clit was pulsing even by itself was enough to bring her closer to orgasm; if she had been able to reach down and touch her clit, she would have exploded right then and there. 

After being prompted by Lindsay, Tiffany went back to firmly gripping her hips. Lindsay held her breath in anticipation, but as soon as that huge cock moved within her, she was gasping and whimpering sweetly. Lindsay’s pretty moans were melodious in Tiffany’s ears, and each noise she garnered from Lindsay only made her want to fuck her that much harder. Tiffany didn’t dare to start off slow as she had no idea how long Lindsay had been waiting for this moment; it would be cruel to give Lindsay anything but her full length. Tiffany pulled out until only the very tip of her cock remained inside Lindsay and then she was shoving herself all the way back in. Lindsay guttrually moaned when she felt her belly give a little jump from the force of Tiffany’s thrust. Lindsay stayed still like a doll for her owner as she was fucked, knowing that Tiffany would provide her with the highest degree of pleasure without any input from herself. Once that initial thrust was over and the pace had been set, Tiffany was off and pounding into Lindsay like there was no tomorrow. 

Tiffany knew she didn’t have to be gentle with Lindsay anymore, so her thrusts were lightning-fast and rough. Even though Lindsay’s pussy wasn’t being fucked, the size and force of Tiffany’s thrusting dick caused her pussy to squelch and squirt. Her lips smacked together with every one of Tiffany’s movements, which her clit thoroughly enjoyed. The living room was soon filled with the cacophony of noises that typically accompanied their love-making, and Lindsay slowly lost herself to the ecstasy that was coursing through her veins. Lindsay’s ass widened and shrunk perfectly for Tiffany as Lindsay’s muscles were well-accustomed to Tiffany’s above average girth. There was no pain for Lindsay either, just pure unadulterated pleasure. The only thing she hated about anal sex was the fact that she didn’t have a hidden G-spot in that canal for Tiffany to abuse, but the fact that Tiffany could plunge so deeply into her from her ass was enough to sate Lindsay. They both felt their cores heating up in preparation for climax, and their suits were starting to become drenched in disgusting sweat. Their fur rubbed against one another, combining their scents together into one gut-churning odor. 

Lindsay knew whenever Tiffany was approaching her orgasm because she always held Lindsay so tightly whenever she was about to burst. Lindsay could feel her own orgasm building up in her groin too, especially when her lips practically hugged her pulsating clit. Abruptly, Tiffany’s thrusts became shallow, and Lindsay knew that this was so when Tiffany came that her cum would be released deep inside her bowels. A slurred string of new sounds tumbled from Lindsay’s mouth at the thought of Tiffany’s hot cum filling her up. 

“Tiffany! Tiffany, please! I want it, I want it, _I want it_!” Lindsay squealed like the good slut she had become, and Tiffany smiled haughtily at her pleas. 

Tiffany ground her teeth as she attempted to keep her orgasm back for just a moment longer, but it was futile when Lindsay’s ass wrapped around her cock so snugly. Tiffany gave one final thrust into Lindsay’s ass, her belly feeling full and distended, and then Tiffany was coming violently, firing one huge load into her bitch. Lindsay mewled at the top of her lungs when she felt that burning creamy seed fill up her canal. Her thighs involuntarily pressed together at the sensation, which was precisely what her swollen clit had been craving. Instantly, Lindsay was climaxing as well, her pussy so wet that she squirted down onto the carpet between her legs, some of it getting stuck in the fur along her belly and legs. Normally, Tiffany would relish in the aftermath (sometimes waiting to see if she would be able to offer her bitch any of her piss too) and stay meshed with Lindsay for as long as she could, but Tiffany was already set for round two and countless more rounds after that; they had to break in Lindsay’s new suit after all. As such, Tiffany was quick to pull out and start stroking herself back to life. 

Lindsay slumped onto the ground once Tiffany pulled out, rubbing her snout into the carpet for comfort again. Her ass was still high up in the air as she waited for Tiffany to decide if she was going to fuck her ass a second time or go for her quaking pussy instead. Lindsay could hear the tell-tale signs of Tiffany fapping behind her, so she knew she only had a few moments to ready herself for the next session. 

But as Lindsay laid there, she suddenly felt a strange pressure in her gut. The pressure moved to her bowels and reflexively she strained against it. Her ass burned as something forced its way out, and Tiffany grinned triumphantly when she saw her cum begin to bubble out of Lindsay’s now stretched hole. Lindsay’s tongue hung out of her mouth inside the head of her suit as she struggled to push all of Tiffany’s cum out. It continued to bubble and crackle, and it sounded like she was farting. Lindsay whimpered and blushed at the lewd noise, yet Tiffany chuckled. 

“Good girl,” she praised, overjoyed that Lindsay had finally settled into her role as her little bitch. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give one more big thank you to DucTape for commissioning this fic! And, I hope everyone else enjoyed it too! <3 It was super fun to write and there may be more in the future~. 
> 
> Of course, if you'd like to see something similar to this work or if you'd like to see me write another original fic sooner, remember to check out my Twitter (@SSHollw13) or email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com!
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Twitter! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out the rules on the pinned tweet on my profile!
> 
> My main Tumblr was yaoiobsessedwrites and my writing Tumblr was superimagery.
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
